


Snow Witch

by junko



Series: Chasing Demons [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya wakes up to find a ghostly figure standing over the bed he shares with Renji.  And, after catching Byakuya in an unguarded moment of tenderness, Renji takes the initative....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Witch

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason the boys are demanding a lot of sex lately (and I haven't even gotten to the big birthday!) As Josey (cetus) pointed out in an email, perhaps this is something they need after all the strained/non-communication of their previous relationship. They are, after all, figuring out how to be together finally.
> 
> If you're tuning in just for the sex, feel free to skim the beginning. (Don't worry, probably a lot of the regular readers are scratching their heads at this new development, too). I am making up some of Rukia's history here, obviously.
> 
> Also I'd hoped to have a bit of pillow talk about some of Byakuya's reactions during sex, but apparently that will have to happen "tommorrow morning" along with the arrival of the dreaded auntie and the butterfly kimono.

Perhaps because he’d slept all day, Byakuya woke sometime in the night. The sky had cleared enough that the moon shone through the windows, casting a slivery light on the man who lay beside him in the bed. 

It was strange having a constant companion again after so long alone. Byakuya was still getting used to finding limbs and hair and so much… _person_ sprawled in unexpected places. He lifted a heavy arm and moved it to the side, so he could slide a bit closer and share the edge of the blanket Renji horded.

Though Renji’s mouth hung open and he appeared to be drooling onto the fine silk, it was difficult not to admire the lieutenant. He was lithe and lean like a wild thing—an image that always caused Byakuya breath to catch just a little. Even asleep, the tattoos made Renji’s face seem feral, untamed. With fire red hair that somehow managed to glow even in the cold moon light, he looked remarkably like a demon. It didn’t help that Renji appeared to be having a nightmare. He snarled in his sleep, the tight ridges of his brows knitting together anxiously.

Byakuya reached out a pale finger to gently smooth the spot between Renji eyes and then rubbed his thumb along the line along his brow. The lieutenant’s reaction was visceral and immediate. Renji let out a long sigh, instantly letting go of whatever haunted him in his dreams. His face relaxed and seemed to turn into Byakuya’s fingers as if yearning for a caress. Byakuya opened his palm and Renji settled against it. “Taicho,” Renji murmured, and he smiled as the dream seemed to change.

 _How surprising it is, how much I desire to always be the commander of such a magnificent creature,_ Byakuya thought. Stretching forward, Byakuya pressed a gentle kiss on Renji’s cheek. Short hairs of sideburns tickled his lips. Just as he’d begun a slow progression across Renji’s face, the hairs on the back of Byakuya’s neck prickled with the sensation of being observed. 

Someone had invaded his private suite and was watching them.

Byakuya spun around, summoning just a touch of shunpō. The bed frame creaked at his swift movement.

Standing there, beside the bed, was the shimmering apparition of a yuki-onna, a snow spirit. She wore a white funeral kimono with a large pale yellow obi tied in a big bow at the back. Thin lips were pale blue, and her features regal and sharp. Instead of black hair, hers was the light lavender color of sunset on newly fallen snow, and her wide, sad eyes shone with the crystal blue of frozen water. A piece of her ornately arranged hair was held back at the side of her face with a clip made of a dark blue star sapphire that looked as though a snowflake floated deep inside the gem.

Byakuya frowned. He already had one demon in his bed; shouldn’t that be enough for the entire Kuchiki household? But, Byakuya was raised better than to be impolite to a mythical creature, even if it had arrived unannounced. 

He schooled his expression. After giving a nodding bow of respect as well as he could while still partially prone in bed, he asked, his gaze averted, “Why have you appeared to me, fair yuki-onna-dono?”

“Byakuya-sama,” she said in a voice that sounded far away, or almost as if it was under water. “Are you leaving me?”

He glanced up just as she faded from view. Hardly anyone called him Byakuya-sama. These days, of course, if anyone went beyond ‘sir,’ it was Kuchiki-Taicho from most, even certain family members and staff. If the honorific of ‘lord’ was attached at all, it was to his surname. 

In fact, only one person had ever lovingly, teasingly insisted on the oddly formal combination of such a title with his very personal first name.

Hisana.

But that hadn’t been her ghost. It was impossible for him to have forgotten his wife’s face when he saw it every day in Rukia’s. Besides, Hisana wouldn’t have become a yuki-onna. It was extraordinarily unlikely. She’d died in his arms, in early spring, not lost in some winter snowstorm.

“The fuck was that?” 

Renji’s voice startled Byakuya so much he almost jumped. Putting a hand on his chest to calm his pounding heart, Byakuya turned around. “You saw her too?”

“Yeah,” Renji said. His eyes were wide, and he looked a little shaken as well. He was sitting all the way up, leaning a little forward on his arms, as though he’d been ready to spring forward and jump on the ghost should the need arise. He relaxed back a little and gave Byakuya a sheepish sort of smile and said, “Please tell me that’s not your mom.”

“My mother? My mother would hardly call me ‘sama,’” Byakuya said, with a sharp shake of his head. No, it had been ‘Bya-kun’ until the day she’d died, though he’d hardly tell Renji that. The temptation to tease would be far too great, and he’d hated that pet name with a deep and seething passion. His mother had only continued to use it because she’d adored watching the colors he’d turn when he was a proud, surly teenager.

Byakuya sighed, returning his mind to the problem at hand: the identity of their nocturnal visitor. “Though, I suppose, however, if anyone in my family had the kind of misfortunate death that leant itself to becoming a ghost, it would be my mother. After my father fell in the field, she died of a broken heart.”

“Great,” Renji muttered, fluffing the pillow up violently before settling back down on it with a little moan. “I knew it. It’s revenge of the jade sex toy.”

Byakuya had to repress a laugh; Renji sounded as though he’d really been worried that somehow his mother would rise from the grave at the horror of her private things being used again to such phenomenal erotic effect. He shook his head. “Regardless, it wasn’t my mother who called me Byakuya-sama. It was Hisana.”

“The wife?” Renji buried his face in the pillow, his groan deepening. “That’s even better.”

“That was not the ghost of my wife, Renji,” Byakuya said seriously. He turned to look at the spot where the apparition had been standing moments ago. There was, however, a strangely familiar reistsu still lingering in the air. Did his mind play tricks? Did the scent of plum blossoms remain as well? He frowned, trying to think rationally. “But Hisana wouldn’t have become a yuki-onna,” he repeated with firm conviction. “And I can’t think of anyone who perished in a snowstorm.”

“Rukia almost did,” Renji said, his voice muffled as he spoke into the buckwheat hull-stuffing of the pillow. Then, he rolled on to his back with a grunt. Tucking his arms under his head, Renji stared at the ceiling hard, as if his eyes could bore holes in the plaster, “Twice, if the first story is true. That one always sounded too farfetched to me—some beautiful stranger rescues a baby from an ice storm and brings her safely to the temple monks?” 

He snorted in disbelief, and he turned to look at Byakuya for a second as if wondering if he bought it either. Byakuya wasn’t sure what to think. 

Renji returned his glowering attention to the wall. “Anywhere else, maybe, but not Inuzuri--we didn’t get a lot of benevolent angels of mercy down there. Hell, the monks were all in the yakuza’s pocket or running brothels.” His jaw flexed, but he let out whatever else he might have said with a long sigh. “All I know for sure was there was this one winter… I didn’t think none of us was going to pull through.”

When Renji fell silent at the memory, Byakuya prompted, “What happened?”

“A horrible storm,” Renji said. “Worst shit I’ve ever seen Mother Nature pull. Totally out of season and completely unexpected. There we were, all huddled up trying to find squat strong enough to withstand the wind and pounding hail. Suddenly, I realize Rukia’s not with us. I think maybe she’s lost in the street, in the blinding snow. Then I remember she said something about finding a cache of flowering quince trees just on the edge of Zaraki that no one had striped clean. The fruits are sour as hell, but they’re almost tolerable after a hard frost, you know?” 

Renji seemed to assume Byakuya had no experience with dubiously edible fruits, because he continued without even a glance this time. 

“Anyway, I guess she thought she’d sneak off to gather a bunch as a treat for everyone… I don’t know what was going through her head, honestly. It was beyond stupid to go alone--especially into Zaraki. I was sure we’d lost her for good that time. The storm raged so long that it was forever until we could search, too. Longest fucking twelve hours of my life. She was nearly frozen to death when I found her in that mountain crevasse. But, there she was, all curled up in a ball under three feet of snow, still cradling those stupid fruits as if they were more precious than her life.”

“Under the snow? Dear gods! How did you even find her?”

Renji nodded, still staring at some spot on the ceiling, “Yeah, I know. It’s weird, thinking back on it now. At the time, I was so grateful it never crossed my mind how lucky it was that old grandma appeared out of nowhere to show me the way. Disappeared before I could thank her, too.”

“The yuki-onna,” Byakuya breathed, “In another guise.”

Renji turned as the realization hit him as well. His arms unwound and his eyes were wide. “Of course! So, wait, that spirit belongs to Rukia somehow? It’s attached to her? What, like, this whole time? You think the other story is true? About the beautiful stranger? Could that have been her?”

Byakuya nodded, “Perhaps so. But, why would a spirit of Rukia’s call me by Hisana’s pet name?”

Renji shrugged, “They’re sisters, right? Maybe it’s some kind of residual soul connection.”

Byakuya wasn’t entirely convinced. After all, Rukia and Hisana were separated easily by more than a decade—it wasn’t as if they were identical twins that shared some kind of psychic bond. 

Though… you wouldn’t know it by looking at them.

But, what had the ghost asked? ‘Are you leaving me?’ Why would Rukia be worried about that? He’d been the one to bring Rukia to him at great expense; he’d just thrown himself between her and death. She should be well assured that he wanted her near him, safe, and protected.

“Man,” Renji sighed, plopping back hard against the pillow again. “I don’t know if this is better or worse. I was kind of relieved that it wasn’t Rukia, but now it kind of is again.”

Byakuya frowned. “What are you talking about? Have you seen this apparition before?”

“Bunch of times,” Renji admitted as if it were something entirely casual to see a ghost. “I even asked your steward if this place was haunted by anything. He thought maybe it was Rukia--you know, herself--checking us out. In situ, as it were.”

His sister seeing him naked? With Renji? What a mortifying thought. “Egads.”

Renji’s smile was pure wickedness. “Aw, c’mon. You got to admit. We probably looked damn hot.”

Only Renji Abarai would think he looked awesome while utterly compromised. “Indeed.”

“You know what else is hot?”

Byakuya looked up, curious.

Renji leaned in closer. His hot breath tickled Byakuya’s ear, where he whispered against it, “You kissing me all gentle-like when you thought I was asleep.”

Taking in a hiss of breath and pulling back sharply, Byakuya gave Renji a glare that he hoped adequately implied what a dishonorable cad he thought the lieutenant had been not to indicate that he was awake.

“I know,” Renji said, as though reading Byakuya’s mind. He leaned back on his arm to regard Byakuya steadily, unashamed. “I probably should have said something. But, I wanted to know what you’d do if you thought no one was watching. Not even me.”

“But someone was watching us,” Byakuya reminded him.

“They aren’t now.” 

Of course, that was all the warning Byakuya got before Renji’s mouth was on his, sucking at his lower lip playfully, teasing his mouth open. Teeth clattered and tongues mingled. Byakuya found himself swept up in the moment, giving in to the impulses he’d been carefully controlling. Soon huge hands closed around his hips and jerked him closer. Their bodies clashed together awkwardly… painfully.

Byakuya tried, but he couldn’t contain the grunt that stuck in his throat at the wave of pain that rippled through his body.

Renji pushed away almost as violently as they’d come together. “Shit! Ah gods, I’m so sorry! Damn it, this going slow is killing me.” He threw himself down so hard on the mattress that the whole bed shook. Then, he petulantly pulled a pillow over his head and made a loud frustrated moan. After a moment of what apparently passed as quiet contemplation for Renji, he lifted the edge of the pillow to ask, “Can I fuck myself again or do you think Mom will reappear.”

“That wasn’t my mother,” Byakuya said, the snap in his tone more than irritation. Renji had left him cold and aching. “Do whatever you wish. You know where to find things.”

Renji pulled himself out from under the pillow, but is face crumpled into a dark frown at Byakuya’s words. Then he stuck his lip out in a pout and he crossed his arms in front of his powerful chest. “I don’t wanna do myself, okay? I want you to fuck me.”

“And I wish the same,” Byakuya admitted just as grumpily. 

Renji let out a long sigh. He turned and snarled at the ceiling. 

Byakuya lay down on his back and joined Renji in scowling at the wall above them. Byakuya was sure that as frustrated as Renji was, he had it much worse. Renji seemed much more… flexible in his desires and more willing to find satisfaction through various means. Any number of things seemed to pleasure him equally. Meanwhile, what Byakuya desired most took a lot of effort… and a certain amount of kidō or generous application of restraints. 

And there were things he simply could not do. Not anymore.

After several minutes, Renji grunted. “I’m not sure lying here and thinking about all the things we could be doing is helping. I’m getting super-horny.”

Byakuya made a sound of agreement. 

Renji rolled over to face him. Propping his head on his hand, he asked, “I know you’re in a bad way still, but can we try? Is it, you know, the physics of the thing, because clearly you’re strong enough for a little sweaty passion.” 

Continuing to stare at the hairline cracks in the plaster above him, Byakuya wasn’t quite sure how to explain his hesitation. Part of it, of course, was the fact that Gin Ichimaru had stabbed him right in his core--the muscles that tended to flex and clench the hardest during an amorous workout.

But, there was more.

How could he ever hope to control Renji in this state? What if… Renji’s demon surfaced and demanded too much again?

Meanwhile, apparently oblivious to Byakuya’s inner turmoil, Renji was untangling himself from the sheets. As he pulled himself to his feet to get out of bed, Byakuya could see the hardening length of Renji’s cock. Renji caught him looking at it, and gave Byakuya a smile that was pure wickedness. “I told you this was driving me to distraction. Anyway, I know you’re usually the creative one, but I’ve been thinking.”

Byakuya couldn’t help a fond, teasing, “Never a good sign.”

At first Byakuya thought Renji didn’t register the joke, but then he gave a nod and a knowing smile. “Exactly,” he agreed. “But, you might have noticed I’ve been kind of obsessively thinking about Mom’s little—er, actually kind of big—toy.”

It amused Byakuya how Renji seemed to pale a little, despite his naked swagger. 

“So, um, will you let me try something?” Renji asked nervously. He unconsciously gripped his hands just below his chest, rubbing one thumb over the other, like a school boy. It was utterly charming on a gigantically powerful man covered in tribal tattoos. “This thing…. I’m hoping it’ll take almost no effort on your part, but we can be more… together. But, uh--well, I’m thinking it might be a little out of your comfort zone. I swear I’m not asking for anything you’re clearly not into. Because, I’ve figured it out. I mean, I’m pretty sure I know the stuff you don’t like.”

Oh? Byakuya raised his eyebrows. It would be interesting to see what Renji was suggesting, and what he thought he knew--but the babbling fool was going to talk himself out of it at this rate. “Show me.”

Renji looked a little started by Byakuya’s quick agreement. “Right. Okay, just… make yourself comfortable, but scootch down on the bed just a little.”

Carefully to avoid pulling those tender muscles in his stomach, Byakuya moved down about a foot on the bed. He wasn’t sure it would fit Renji’s plan, but he brought a pillow with him. 

Byakuya turned his head to admire Renji’s body in the moonlight. Renji had scrambled across the room to fetch the things from his mother’s dresser. He stood naked, hunching over the drawer. The dark interlocking lines of the tattoos on his backside swooped upwards in a slope from either side of his legs, drawing Byakuya’s eyes to the dimple of muscle just over the crack of his ass. Even the twin lightning strikes on his back seemed to point to the spot Byakuya had so long been denied. 

He had to take in a long steadying breath, to calm the sudden pounding of his heart and mitigate the heat that flushed his body.

Meanwhile, Renji continued to sift through Byakuya’s mother’s things muttering quietly about how he was incredibly bad for even considering this, and he was pretty sure that despite what Byakuya said that his mother was spinning in her grave even now.

This was getting ridiculous.

Though, to be fair, until Byakuya had applied cool logic, he’d felt much the same. He decided it was time to tell Renji what had occurred to him the other day: “While I do believe you’re probably a very, very naughty boy for the wicked plans you’ve dreamt up with my mother’s precious belongings, try to think to moment, Renji. That’s a piece of fine art in your hand. My mother clearly spared no expense when she had it commissioned especially for her pleasure. Those are not the actions of a woman who would be disappointed by whatever your… intentions.”

“Huh,” Renji said, suddenly looking at it. It was, in point of fact, a remarkably fine piece of art, Byakuya had to admit. If something had to stand in for him, he couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful. Though the back part of his brain still cringed a little as he wondered: was it based in any way on his father’s anatomy?

Renji seemed to shake himself out of a similar line of thought, “Okay. Now I just get to worry how much you’re going to kill me for this.” 

Renji smeared a copious amount of lube onto the dildo as he made his way back to the bed. He stood about where the ghost had been a moment ago, his cock bobbing with anticipation just overhead. Reaching behind, he started fingering himself, preparing his opening. His head lolled back and he let out a long, low moan.

It stirred Byakuya deeply to have Renji this eager without having even really touched him yet. “Are you thinking of me?” he asked, huskily.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Renji said, but he pulled his finger out with a shudder. “You’re all I ever think about.”

Before he could enjoy Renji’s declaration of sexual devotion, Byakuya was forced to stifle a horrified cry as Renji crawled onto the bed over Byakuya’s head. Renji put his knees on either side of Byakuya’s shoulders, almost pinning them. Renji ass was suddenly in Byakuya’s face, as he positioned himself facing the opposite direction. 

The closeness of… everything was making Byakuya’s throat constrict. It was getting difficult to breath, with the smell of another man’s musk so close, particularly as it mingled with the scent of sandalwood lube. 

Renji, meanwhile, worked at shifting the blankets away and untying the obi that held together Byakuya’s kimono. Byakuya balls were drawing up into his body. He could feel himself trying to shrink away, his hands clutching at the sheets in distress.

This was unacceptable.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded, Renji’s jerking cock far, far too close. 

Renji grunted noncommittally, and ducked his head to look at Byakuya down the length of his body. Their eyes met over the hanging sac of Renji’s balls. The angle of his head caused Renji’s bottle brush hair to tickle Byakuya’s now bare, exposed legs and thighs. “What’d I say, huh? Look, I get it. It’s cool. You don’t suck dick. I’m not expecting you to. You give a great hand job, but, hey, if you’re not up to that either, I can always take care of that end of things. I’m just in this position because you’re the one holding the dildo and, well, I’m kind of hoping you’re willing to participate,” he said. “Are you?”

Renji waited patiently for an answer, his eyes locked on Byakuya’s. Byakuya couldn’t take the intense gaze, comical though it should have been--upside down and over such obscene landscape. His mouth was dry and he could feel himself starting to shake, but Renji’s expression held no malice or judgment or demands. He wanted Byakuya’s satisfaction as much as his own. He’d be willing to back down on Byakuya’s command.

As if he needed to, Renji reiterated out loud what his face so clearly said silently, “Hey, it’s totally your call. There’s lots of other stuff we can do. Just say the word, Taicho. ”

 _Captain_.

The word choice was intentional, no accident of habit. Renji was saying that, despite their position, Byakuya was still the one in charge. It was up to him. All of it.

Letting go a shuddering breath, Byakuya let his lids flutter down, as he nodded.

 _Yes. Oh, god, he was saying, yes_.

“Okay, just so you know, ‘stop’ is a fine safe word,” Renji said, “I’d forget anything else anyway.”

Somehow Byakuya nodded again. He let his eyes lift to watch in fascination as Renji gently lifted Byakuya’s quivering knees. After spreading his legs just enough, his mouth dropped down to suck in Byakuya’s balls, one at a time, playing with them, lapping at one and then the other.

Just exactly as he’d been trained.

That thought elicited a shudder of relief as Byakuya body began to respond to Renji’s urgent application of tongue and mouth. Byakuya noticed too, that Renji’s hands on his legs were still as stone—hot, fevered, sweaty stone perhaps, but he didn’t move a digit nearer to Byakuya’s exposed hole. Even though, despite himself, Byakuya could feel the inner muscles gasping and squeezing. Surely Renji, who always seemed to have his eyes open and searching for any reaction, would notice such a humiliating and wanton expression of desire.

Yet, if Renji reacted at all to what he must have certainly seen, the only thing he did was to move to using his tongue and lips on Byakuya’s now stiffening shaft. He moved slowly along Byakuya’s length, before taking in the head and beginning to suck.

 _Oh… so… good._ Byakuya had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning.

Perhaps.

Perhaps, Renji could be trusted.

Because Renji also, quite amazingly, resisted touching himself, despite the fact that the need was clearly great. Instead, he spread his legs slightly and rocked his hips in time to his laps and sucks, as if trying to silently beg for the tool in Byakuya’s hand.

Such amazing discipline should surely be rewarded. If Renji wanted to be filled at both ends, Byakuya would certainly oblige him. Besides, it would feel… better to be in control of Renji’s pleasure.

Rational thought began to fade from Byakuya’s brain, overwhelmed by mindless passion. He would have to begin any action now, or all hope of any effort that involved concentration would be lost. Luckily, Byakuya had the kind of focus that allowed him to use kidō in the middle of a swordfight. 

Though strangely, this was much, much harder.

When the head of his cock hit the back of Renji’s throat, Byakuya couldn’t repress a sharp intake of breath. The deep, strong sucking pull almost made Byakuya groan.

_Gods! This man’s skill!_

Pulling himself back into the situation at hand, Byakuya lifted his arm and wrapped it around Renji’s lower back, to pull Renji into an easier position. As a bonus, it made Renji’s body hunch in a way that now provided Byakuya of a view of Renji’s spectacular ass and not much more. Renji was so hard that he was pressed into his curved stomach. He moaned against Byakuya’s cock, as his own began to weep.

Byakuya took the dildo and began to massage the tip of it Renji’s twitching, anxious hole. Renji was having none of the teasing. He pushed back against the jade, and, instantly, he widened to take it, almost as if sucking it in. At the same time his mouth did the same on Byakuya, and Byakuya felt a deep shudder of arousal quiver through his body.

This close it was fascinating to watch Renji spread as Byakuya slowly nudged the hard, unyielding length further inside him. Soon it was all the way up to where Byakuya’s hand gripped the hilt. The handle of the dildo reminded Byakuya just a little too much of a zanpaktō, but it was certainly comfortable in his hand. He felt very in command of its every movement.

As Renji’s ministrations got more frantic, Byakuya began to slowly draw the jade out—almost to the very tip, and then work it back in. Renji was pushing against it hard now, trying to rub that spot deep inside. 

It was good that Renji was starting to take over. Byakuya’s own pleasure was starting to crescendo. So, he just held on to Renji’s waist with one hand, the dildo with the other. As he started to thrust up into Renji’s mouth, just as Renji pushed himself onto the dildo. The combination of the physical and visual sensations finally tore a sound from Byakuya. It was a deep, needful sound that brought heat to his face. But, he couldn’t stop. The noises kept coming. 

At the sounds Renji was getting more and more frantic at both ends. Finally, he removed one hand. Byakuya froze with fear for a moment, nearly losing the rhythm, but Renji only moved to relieve himself with hard, jerks and pulls.

Byakuya lost all sense of what happen next, lost completely in heat and pleasure. He might even have screamed Renji’s name… possibly even started begging. For what, he didn’t even know. He no longer cared, because suddenly his body was as lost as his mind, and he was ripped open, exposed in a flood of release.

Renji may even have come before him. Byakuya had no idea. He could only cling to Renji’s sweaty body, like it was a lifeboat in a stormy sea. His breathing was harsh and shallow, his own skin flushed. 

When a hand closed over his, Byakuya released control of the dildo to Renji. Before removing it, Renji somehow had the presence of mind to crawl all the way off Byakuya. He pulled it out with a grunt and a sigh. “God damn it, I love your mother.”

“Me, too,” Byakuya agreed breathlessly.

Renji reached over him to put the sex toy in what was becoming its usual spot lately, afterwards. “Eishirō is going to have to clean that again,” he muttered stealing a quick kiss from Byakuya’s sweaty brow before setting down beside him. “You should give him a big tip.”

“One does not tip the house steward.”

“Well, this one should,” Renji said, rolling up to spoon up to Byakuya’s side. Byakuya could smell his own scent on Renji’s breath. “Dildo duty has got to be above and beyond.”

“Mmm,” Byakuya said, as his eyes started to close. “Perhaps so.”


End file.
